Nine Teenagers Rampage New York-
by Ami the QEFM
Summary: Wooah this one's gonna be pretty long. Anyway, our fave characters plus some go to NY where they wreck lots of havoc (some more than others though). Ami, Bunny, and Eliza are back in this, as usual. Ugh, i can't think of anything else to say, so please R/
1. The Poor, Poor Men in White Coats..

Nine Teenagers Rampage New York  
otherwise titled,  
The Poor, Poor Men in White Coats...  
by Ami the Queen of the Evil Flying Monkeys  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Oh stupid me I almost forgot about the disclaimer! Oops! Anyway, New York owns itself, the talented JK Rowling owns Harry, Hermione, Ron and company. MTV belongs to whoever owns it. Carson Daly owns himself. Britney ::shudder:: Spears belongs to Satan (or herself, whichever way you want to put it). Ummm...the Mental institution owns itself. None of NY was harmed during the making of this fic, just many of my innocent little brain cells. Oh and if you like Britney Spears do NOT read this, I will ignore any flames I recieve about her because I simply do not like her or her music and I am entitled to my opinion, thank you very much. Oh and just to clear up my name for the MILLIONTH time this week, my name did NOT come from Pigwidgeon's wonderful fic, it came from the Wizard of Oz, where the monkeys originally came from. For a better explaination, write to me, k? Later!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Woohoo!!" Hermione cried, skipping around the Gryffindor girls' dormitory giddily, much to the disapproval of her groaning roommates.   
  
"What's gotten into you?" Parvati asked rather grumpily, not happy at being awakened from her beauty rest at 6:00 am on a Saturday.   
  
"Oh, nothing." Hermione said mysteriously, continuing to skip around the room.  
  
"Herm, shut up!" Lavendar moaned, throwing a stuffed bunny at Hermione's head. Hermione giggled as the bunny whizzed by her ear, and she bounced out the door.   
  
"HARRY, RON!" Hermione called sweetly, pounding loudly on the fifth-year boys' dormitory.   
  
"Shut yer hole, I'm coming." a very grumpy, sleepy Seamus Finnigan flung open the door, still wearing his striped pajamas.   
  
"Hey Weasley, your girlfriend's here." Seamus grumbled, falling backward onto a bed, so sleepy he didn't even realize that Hermione wasn't supposed to be in a boys' dormitory. Ron grumbled in his sleep, sat up, and blushed as red as his flaming hair, pulling the covers up over his neck. Apparently Ron slept wearing no pajama top. A loud squeak came from underneath the covers Seamus had flopped across.   
  
"Sorry, Neville." Seamus mumbled, stumbling back to his own bed. Hermione sat down on the end of Harry's bed, next to Ron, still shaking with silent laughter at his scarlet face and trying to peep under his covers, despite his desperate attempts to cover himself. Hermione finally allowed the giggles to emerge as she sat, watching Ron grab for his shirt and try to put it on inconspicuously under his covers.   
  
"Stop laughing, it's harder than it looks." Ron whispered, the tips of his ears turning bright pink. Hermione shook the bed with laughter, arousing Harry from his slumber.   
  
"Whazzat? Hermione?!" Harry said sleepily, groping about for his glasses and looking quite surprised to see his best friend sitting on his bed. He looked over at Ron's red face, and Hermione's still-laughing appearance, and understood immediately.   
  
"She caught you sleeping, didn't she?" Harry laughed, causing Ron to nod sheepishly as he pushed his arms into his shirt sleeves.   
  
"Guess what?! I have a letter! I have a letter!!" Hermione said giddily, acting as un-Hermione like as possible and brandishing an envelope around and grinning widely.   
  
"Bully for you, why'd you have to wake me up at 6:00 am for a damn letter?" Ron grumbled, his face slowly returning to its normal color.   
  
"Not just ANY damn letter, THIS damn letter!" Hermione said, thrusting it into Harry's hand. Harry opened the envelope and read aloud.  
  
iDear Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Draco (I'm sending a copy of this to him too),  
Hello all! Bunny and I have been planning to visit some of Bunny's relatives in New York City this weekend and we were wondering, would you like to come? Eliza is coming too, but she'll probably show up with her caravan of hunks (lucky dog, not sharing the wealth with her best friends, don't worry Harry and Draco though, we only look, not touch). Please don't let Fred and George see this or hear about Eliza's hunks, they might get jealous and things could get very ugly very quickly. Please send Pigwidgeon (Bunny likes him a lot because he is as psycho as her and Fuzzo, and they also have one major thing in common, they both never shut up!), Hedwig, or Fuzzo back with your reply as soon as possible. We will come to get you at 9:00 am sharp if we don't receive a reply telling us not to. See you then!   
Love from,  
Ami, Bunny, and Eliza  
PS from Ami- Don't worry about Muggle clothes, we'll supply them. Don't be late! We'll be waiting for you! Love ya! /i  
  
Harry looked up from the letter and smiled. "It's about time we got another vacation. With those three around this should be worth the trouble we'll be in if we're caught." Harry said, still grinning.  
  
"You got me up for this?! Thanks, let's go!" Ron said, wearing a grin identical to Harry's and jumping out of bed, only to jump back in a few seconds later. Hermione and Harry laughed as they watched a very red-faced Ron grab for his pants.  
  
After Ron had put on his pants, and Harry had combed his hair and put on clean robes, they hurried down the stairs into the entrance hall. Hermione ducked into the Great Hall and emerged carrying a large brown paper sack. Carrying their bundles of money and breakfast, they walked out into the cool, pre-dawn morning. It was a beautiful Saturday morning, and all was serene and perfectly peaceful, until the calvary arrived, at least. Harry, Ron, and Hermione watched the sun rise over the lake as they walked down to the Quidditch field, where they assumed Ami and Bunny would appear. Although Ami and Bunny were aiming for the Gryffindor common room, their aim was much less than perfect, as they had only started transporting themselves a few weeks earlier, and there was no telling where they might pop up.   
  
"This looks like a nice spot." Hermione said, sitting down on the dewy grass and opening the bulging paper sack. Hermione had just started pulling blueberry muffins out of the sack when they heard two very feminine screams and a loud splash down by the lake. Hermione, Ron, and Harry gave each other knowing looks, and dashed down to the lakeshore, Hermione grabbing the bag of muffins and chasing the boys.   
  
"AAAAAGGGHH AMI WHY IN THE HELL DID YOU WAKE ME UP THIS EARLY?!" a very familiar, cranky voice echoed across the once-quiet British hills. Harry, Ron, and Hermione halted, watching as two sopping-wet witches pulled pond weed off their robes and squeezing water out of them. The short, brown-haired one toted a large, bulging blue backpack, and the sleepy blonde was screaming at her. The brunette yawned and smiled.  
  
"Draco, remember? We have to have time to sneak up to the Slytherin dorms and get him, and go see Harry, don't we?" Ami said slyly, shutting the blonde up immediately. Harry felt his ears turn pink as he heard Ron snickering audibly beside him. They both lifted their soaked heads and noticed three recognizable shadows a short distance away. Ami immediately recognized the messy-haired one, and ran up to him as quickly as she could, her water-heavy robes weighing her down and her shoes squishing in her steps and leaving puddles here and there.   
  
"Harry!" she cried happily, throwing herself at him. Harry looked happy to see her, even though she smelled slightly of seaweed, but when they released the front of his robes were as soaked as hers.  
  
"Sorry." Ami said meekly, blushing. "It's okay, though. We have to put on Muggle clothes anyway before we go to New York. Here." Ami said, handing them the bag crammed with assorted Muggle clothes, which was miraculously dry even after their early-morning swim in the lake.   
  
"Do you think this will look good on me?" Ron said, holding up a black skirt and modeling it, much to everyone's amusement.   
  
"That's for me, you twit." Hermione laughed, snatching the skirt away from Ron, who continued to strut.  
  
"Damn, oh well, it'd make my hips look fat anyway." Ron said in a high voice, batting his eyelashes.   
  
"Don't look in the!!!" Bunny said, watching as Ron commenced digging though the bag. They watched in horror as Ron pulled out a piece of feminine underwear. He dropped it as if it were a live snake, and Harry and Ron stepped a few paces backward.   
  
"Oh for God's sake, it's just underwear. It's no worse than Ron's boxers." Ami said, stepping forward and grabbing the underwear, tucking it back into the bag. Ron blushed, and looked sheepish.   
  
"How did you know about that?"  
  
"Hermione told us." Ami said, sending the girls into fits of giggles. Ron blushed deeper, and Harry gave him a sympathetic glance out of the corner of his eye.   
  
After Ami, Bunny, and Harry had put on dry clothes, and Ron and Hermione traded their Hogwarts robes for Muggle clothes, Bunny dashed off to get Draco, carrying some clothes with her. She returned a few moments later, dragging Draco behind her. Draco yawned and shifted uncomfortably in his blue jeans.   
  
"How do Muggles manage with these things?" Draco wondered aloud, looking down at his shirt and jeans uncomfortably.   
  
"Deal with it, Draco. C'mon." Bunny said, grabbing Draco's wrist once more and leading the way back down to the Quidditch field. Ami took Harry's hand in hers, and Bunny did the same to Draco.   
  
"Form a circle, and join hands." Ami ordered, grabbing Bunny's free hand. Everyone did as they were told, and formed a tight circle. Ami and Bunny closed their eyes and began to chant something under their breath. A sudden breeze came, ruffling Bunny and Ami's hair as the others watched in amazement. Ami and Bunny's chants became louder and faster as the wind picked up, growing stronger by the second. Harry looked up and saw a swirling, dark whirlpool spinning just above his head. As he looked into the murky depths, he wondered how Ami, Bunny, and Eliza could travel this way so easily and unafraid.   
  
"Ami, do you know what you're doing?!" Ron called, his voice never reaching her ears, it was sucked into the roar of the winds. Suddenly, Ami's eyes popped open as Bunny continued the chant, chanting louder to make up for her friend's absence.   
  
"JUMP!" Ami screamed at the top of her lungs, but it was barely a whisper to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They jumped unanimously, and they instantly felt as if they were being sucked into a furious windtunnel. Harry felt his glasses sliding off the bridge of his nose, but by some miracle, they remained on his face. With a loud "whump", they landed in the middle of a grassy park. Ron sat up, rubbing his bottom tenderly.   
  
"Hey Ami, do you think you can soften the landing a bit next time?" Ron asked, squinting his eyes against the harsh September sun.   
  
"I TOLD you, I'm working on it! It's better than landing in a lake with a giant squid, isn't it? Or maybe if you want we could arrange that for the journey back, is that what you want?" Ami said, a hint of amusement in her voice. Ron shook his head, and everyone laughed. They all got up slowly, rubbing their eyes and other assorted body parts which they had landed on.   
  
"Witches and wizards, welcome to New York, New York!" Bunny said, gesturing Vanna White-style at the huge, forbidding skyline surrounding them. Their eyes went wide as they stared at the virtual wall of sky scrapers surrounding them on every side.  
  
"Oooh where will we go first?!" Bunny said, bouncing around happily like the demented weasel she is. (A/N-She isn't always like that, just 99.9999999% of the time.)   
  
"Where can we go?" Harry asked, looking around confusedly.   
"Oh we could go to MTVtheTwinTowersormaybetheStatueofLibertyorShayStadiumormaybe..." Bunny said in one breath, before being interrupted by Ami.   
  
"Let's go to MTV! I wanna meet Carson Daly!! He is soooo cute!" Ami bubbled, getting almost as hyper as Bunny, though neither of them had had any sort of caffeine or sugar that morning whatsoever.   
  
"I thought I was the cute one." Harry said, hurt, looking at Ami.   
  
"Oh, not that way sweetie, you're the real cutie here." Ami said, pinching Harry's cheeks gently, teasing him.   
  
"Okay I think MTV is thataway." Bunny said, now becoming the official NY tour guide, since none of the others had any clue as to where they were.   
  
"Oooh Italian Ices!!" Bunny shrieked, noticing a vendor nearby. Bunny ran over and ordered seven orders, and came back with her arms full. Harry, Hermione, Draco and Ron reached for an ice each, but Bunny bared her teeth and growled at them.   
  
"Hey those are ours!" Hermione said, looking at Bunny strangely.   
  
"No, those are hers. And I'll bet you anything she goes back for seconds and thirds. I'll go get ours." Ami sighed, giggling at Bunny as she scarfed down all seven ices in one gulp.   
  
"AAAAAGHH!! ICE CREAM HEADACHE!!" Bunny screamed, holding her head painfully.   
  
"How many times do I have to tell you, DON'T EAT LIKE SUCH A PIG AND YOU WON'T GET HEADACHES!" Ami screamed, taking the orders of ice from the vendor and paying him. Ami distributed the ices as Bunny screamed in pain and went back for more.  
  
"Nummy good!" Bunny said, gulping more ices and repeating her ice cream headache-panic attack. After watching her turn around to go back for more ices, Ami grabbed the back of her shirt and whacked her in the head.   
  
"C'mon, we have to find Carson!" Ami said, turning Bunny around and pushing her away from the stand. Bunny whined for about five minutes, then Draco hugged her and all was well again.   
  
"Um, Bunny? Do you think you could separate yourself from Draco's chest long enough to see where you're going?" Ami asked, after watching Bunny run into a lightpost for the fifth time as she attempted to walk down the street backwards. Draco blushed, and pushed Bunny away from him slightly. Bunny turned around and stuck her tongue out at Ami.   
  
"Very mature." a voice came from behind the group, and they all turned to look at who was speaking to them. A crowd of hunks dressed in identical pinstriped business suits trooped along like an army of well-trained ants. Their hands were all in the air, supporting a blonde-haired girl.   
  
"Damn you Eliza, why do you get all the good entrances?!" Bunny retorted. Eliza smiled coyly, then rolled over the side of the hunk-wall, being caught by on of the hunks. He set her down gently after she ordered him to do so, and the crowd of hunks trooped off after she waved them off.   
  
"Why don't you ever invite us when you have them around?!" Bunny shrieked at Eliza, who was still grinning.   
  
"They're MINE, do you hear me? MINE!" Eliza replied, falling into step with the others.   
  
"HELLO, WE'RE GOING TO FIND CARSON, AREN'T WE?!" Ami demanded, stopping Eliza and Bunny's bickering instantly.   
  
"You sure are hung up on this guy, aren't you?" Harry said, raising his eyebrows.   
  
"So is every other teenage girl in America, Harry. Don't worry, he has nothing next to you." Ami said, snuggling back into Harry's side. Bunny did the same with Draco, and Hermione with Ron. Eliza looked hurt, then angry.   
  
"Hey, when do I get a turn?!" Eliza demanded, looking around at the snuggle-fest occurring around her.  
  
"I'M NOT SHARING!" Bunny shouted, her voice muffled by Draco's shoulder.   
  
"Neither am I." Ami and Hermione added, causing Ron and Harry to blush identical shades of red.   
  
"Well what am I going to do?" Eliza demanded.   
  
"Go snuggle with a lightpole, we're busy." Bunny retorted, snuggling with Draco even more. Eliza looked highly offended, and stormed ahead.  
  
"Wait a minute, Eliza. Sorry Harry." Ami called, pulling herself away from Harry's grip. Harry looked disappointed, but let her go.   
  
"Weasley twins, masters of trouble, get your butts down here on the double!" Ami said, waving her wand and performing a simple rhyming transportation charm. The Weasley twins fell out of the sky and landed on Ron. Hermione looked highly ticked as she shoved them off Ron and continued snuggling, though Ron's nose was bleeding and his hands were scraped.   
  
"Commence snuggling!" Ami announced, and they went back to their snuggle-fest. The small, snuggling group walked down the street as one, collecting strange looks as they went.   
  
"Get a room!" one passerby called. He was startled when he heard a reply.   
  
"Good idea, I think we will!" Bunny called back, causing Draco to go from the pale pink blush he had worn since Bunny attached herself to him, to deep scarlet.   
  
"Kids today...hormones running amok." they heard snatches of conversations as they walked, and they eventually reached Times Square. They descended into a crowd of screaming teenagers, and fought their way to the front.   
  
"Hey, you!" a buff-looking security guard called, waving them over.  
  
"You wanna meet Carson Daly and his guest VJ?" the guard asked. Ami looked as if she would pass out at any second.   
  
"OH MY GOD YES YES YES!!!" Ami shrieked excitedly, dashing into the building before the guard could catch her. Harry ran after his girlfriend's excited shrieks, and Draco, Hermione, Bunny, Eliza, and the Weasley twins followed. The bouncer-guy stopped Ron before he reached the door.   
  
"Hey buddy, you don't look cool enough to enter here." the guard said, looking over Ron critically.  
  
"What do you mean? I'm as cool as anyone here." Ron argued, trying to look like Bill did when he was trying to sneak into a rock concert when he was younger, which Ron had accidentally-on-purpose followed him to.   
  
"OHMYGODOHMYGOD IT'S HIM!!! IT'S REALLY HIM!!" Ami screamed, running across the stage where TRL was already occurring, and hugging Carson Daly happily. Harry followed her and tried to pry her off Carson.   
  
"She doesn't look THAT happy when I come in a room." Harry thought to himself jealously. "Hey that's my girlfriend!" Harry said defensively as he watched Carson laugh at Ami as she hugged him.  
  
"Oh so you're with this nut?!" Carson said, still laughing.   
  
"NUT?! I'LL NUT YOU, YOU STUPID PRAT!!" Ami screamed, pushing Carson through the window and down three stories into a mosh-pit of screaming fans, where he was ripped to shreds for souvenirs.   
  
"I thought you liked him?!" Harry asked incredulously, watching Ami do a victory dance.   
  
"Naah, he just put Slim Shady on the top of the charts for a few weeks, so I have to like him." Ami said, grabbing Harry and dancing in front of the cameras.  
  
"Woohoo this is GREAT!" Bunny screamed, grabbing Draco and dancing with him next to Ami and Harry.   
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M NOT COOL, YOU UGLY OLD GIT?!" Ron demanded, still trying to get by the bouncers. The bouncers laughed at him. Suddenly, a hand popped out of the door and grabbed Ron. Ron was pulled through the doorway so quickly even the bouncers couldn't stop him.   
  
"C'mon I need another male dancer anyway." a screechy female voice whispered, dragging him down the hallway and into a dressing room.   
  
Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ami, Eliza, the Weasleys and Bunny were in the middle of their dance-fest when they noticed something wrong.   
  
"Where they hell's he gone to now? If he's out pimping again I'll..." Hermione said, looking around for her redhead.   
  
"Oh he's not or my buffness will kick his ass." Bunny said, flexing her muscles as she danced.  
  
"ARE YOU READY TO PARTY?!" a horrible screechy female voice echoed through the studio.  
  
"AAAAAAGHH NOT HER!!" Eliza, Bunny and Ami screamed, covering their ears in pain.  
  
"Who is it?!" Harry screamed, covering his ears as well.   
  
"Don't make us say the name, please don't make us say the name!!" Eliza, Bunny and Ami cried simultaneously.   
  
"Who is it already?!" Hermione demanded.   
  
"BRITNEY SPEARS!! AAAAGGGHHH!!" they replied, watching in horror as a trashy looking blonde stepped out onto the stage and started singing and dancing.   
  
"MAKE IT STOP, PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!!" everyone cried helplessly. Hermione's eyes bugged out as she looked over the dancers.   
  
"RON?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING UP THERE?!!" Hermione shrieked, noticing Ron in the back.  
  
"SHE'S MAKING ME! I'M STUCK HERE! HELP ME, I'M AS SCARED AS YOU!!" Ron screamed in terror, making obscene dance moves, following Britney's every move.   
  
"TO YOUR WANDS, IF YOU EVER WANT TO LISTEN TO DECENT MUSIC AGAIN!" Ami cried, forcing her hands away from her ears and grabbing her wand.   
  
"Petrificus Totalus!" Ami screamed, sending a jolt of yellow light at the giant rampaging plastic thing. Britney's legs sprang together, and she fell on her face, stiff as a board.   
  
"Woohoo! The Full-body bind saved us again!" Bunny cried, hugging Ami.   
  
"How did you stand that terrible singing?" Ron asked, recovering from his trance and rushing down to his friends.   
  
"I don't know, I just knew I had to do it to save you guys." Ami said, hugging Harry, Eliza, Bunny, Hermione, Ron, and the Weasley twins.   
  
"Now what're we going to do with it?" Ron said, kicking the now-stiff Britney.   
  
"I dunno, any ideas?" Ami asked, looking down at the thing at their feet.   
  
"Let's throw her out the window!!" Bunny said, picking up Britney after putting on rubber gloves. "Can't be too careful with plastic like her." Bunny warned, throwing Britney out the broken window into the waiting crowd, which ripped her to shreds just like Carson.   
  
"We've saved the world, now what're we going to do?" Harry said, turning from the window to look at the others.   
  
"LET'S EAT!" Bunny cried, waving down a pizza vendor who had miraculously gotten past the bouncers quicker than Ron had.   
  
"Ummm Mew Ork pizza is whe whest!!" Bunny said through a mouthful of pizza.   
"Ooh Ron I love your pants." Ami commented, ginning at him teasingly, just noticing Ron's unusual outfit. Ron blushed and looked down at his leather pants.   
  
"She made me wear them, I think my other clothes are still in the dressing room." Ron said, grinning sheepishly at everyone's grinning faces.   
  
"Wait, keep the pants, I kind of like them." Hermione called after him, making him blush even more.   
  
After Bunny had eaten all of the pizza-man's pizza, they headed outside.   
  
"Where next?" Eliza asked, standing between the Weasley twins.   
  
"Ooooh lookie a parade!!" Bunny shrieked, running off to the next streetcorner, dragging Draco with her. The others ran to catch up to her, and stood on the streetcorner, watching the huge floats go by.   
  
"Oooh it's the Macy's day parade!" Ami squealed with delight.   
  
"Why are they having it in September though?" Eliza asked, staring at a giant replica of Snoopy as it floated past.   
  
"I dunno, but tis majorly cool!" Bunny said. Ami and Bunny ran out into the parade before the others could stop them, and instantly found their favorite balloons. "Excuse me Mr.Ballooney-man-lady-sir? Can I see your ballooney for a minute?" Bunny asked, staring up at the frightened balloon-holder with a scary grin on her face. The balloon-holder wasn't used to dealing with insane people, so he handed over his string.   
  
"Woohooheehehe!!" Bunny shrieked, running around and pushing over the other balloon-holders. Ami did the same to the people holding a large blue kitty, and the balloon was much bigger than her, so...   
  
"Hey what're they doing? Aren't the balloons supposed to stay on the ground?" Hermione said, pointing to a large blue cat balloon and a pink bunny that were flying up, up, and away.   
  
"WEEEHHEEEEEWOOHOOOYIPPPEEEEEE!!!" two familiar voices laughed loudly.   
  
"Oh my god!! OH MY GOD THAT'S AMI AND BUNNY!!" Eliza panicked, watching as the two balloons floated higher into the air, carrying away Ami and Bunny, who were still giggling like idiots.   
  
"How are we going to get them down?" Draco asked, running along underneath Bunny's balloon.   
  
"HI DRACO-MAKO!!" Bunny said, taking one hand off the string she was dangling by to wave to him.   
  
"DON'T WAVE TO US!!" Eliza screamed, panicking even more than before.   
  
"WEEEHHEEEEHEHEEEHOOOHOOOWOO! HEY YOU GUYS SHOULD TRY THIS SOMETIME, IT'S REALLY FUN!!" Ami screamed back, swinging from her balloon like Tarzan. "AAIEEEEEEAAAGH!! IT'S ME, AMI OF THE JUNGLE!!" Ami shouted, letting go of the string and swinging only by her legs. Harry almost went into cardiac arrest as he ran around, trying to catch her if she fell. Hermione, finally thinking of something, pulled out her wand and screeched,   
  
"Accio Firebolt!" Amazingly, Harry's Firebolt flew all the way from England and came directly to Hermione's hand.  
  
"Here, go get them!" Hermione shouted, thrusting the broomstick at Harry. Harry straddled the broom and took off like a rocket.   
  
"AMI GET ON THE BROOM!!" Harry yelled, watching her swing from the string and giggle even more.   
  
"WHEEE this is soooo fun!! C'mon Harry!!" Ami said, swinging.   
  
"NO, GET ON, NOW!" Harry ordered, grabbing her hand.   
  
"Can we bring Mr.Kitty with us?" Ami pouted, looking up at the giant balloon above her.   
  
"NO! C'MON, WE HAVE TO GET BUNNY!" Harry replied, pulling Ami onto the broomstick behind him, and taking off for the floating bunny. Ami wrapped her arms around Harry's waist and snuggled up against his back.   
  
"Oooh me likes this, almost better than the ballooney.." Ami said contentedly as they pulled up next to the bunny.   
  
"BUNNY GET ON!!" Harry ordered, watching Bunny laugh insanely and dangle from the string.   
  
"NO ME LIKES IT HERE! I'M GOING TO JAPAN!!" Bunny shrieked happily.   
  
"NO YOU'RE NOT! C'MERE!" Harry called, grabbing Bunny and pulling her on the Firebolt behind Ami. Bunny whined for her balloon as they soared gracefully back down to the ground below. Ami and Bunny dissolved into giggles as soon as their feet hit solid ground again. Eliza took them both by the shoulders and shook them furiously.   
  
"DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!!!" Eliza bellowed.   
  
"Okee-dokee. Where do you want to go next?" Ami answered, regaining her sanity momentarily.  
  
"I wonder where Mr.Bunny's going?" Bunny wondered aloud, watching the huge pink bunny disappear into the distance.   
  
"Ummm, where can we go?" Harry pondered.   
  
"I KNOW!! C'MON!" Ami shrieked, grabbing Harry's wrist and dragging him down the street.   
  
"Ami, do you know where you're going?" Ron asked as they circled the same block for the third time.   
  
"Yes now just clam up and follow me." Ami ordered, ducking down a staircase and into a bustling crowd.   
  
"Wow, the subway!" Hermione said, watching all the New Yorkers milling around them. Ami paid their way through the spinny-gate-thingy and they had to tear Bunny away from it since she kept spinning through it and was annoying the operator lady. Ami drug Harry and the others into a train and the doors slammed shut behind them.   
  
"Hey Vito, lookie what we got here. A bunch of little rich kids. Hey kids," a large, burly man said from behind them.  
  
"Wanna share the wealth?" "I don't know what the hell you're talking about, but I don't have any money with me." Ron said bravely, stepping in front of Hermione to shield her.   
  
"Don't lie, red." the man called Vito said, stepping forward to face Ron. Ron gulped, making his adam's apple tap-dance in his throat.  
  
"Oooh biggy mean men, how is you?" Bunny said giddily, bouncing forward before Draco could shut her up. The men just stared at Bunny oddly, then turned to Draco.   
  
"Is she a mental case or something?" Vito asked, motioning to Bunny, who was still grinning at the men.  
  
"MENTAL CASE?! Do you DARE face the wrath of the buffness?! Meet Bunny the Buff, big meanie men!!" Bunny said, flexing her "muscles" and growling.   
  
"You've gotta be kidding me, kid. Can you sedate her or give her some ridilin or something?" Vito asked, looking at Bunny, who was still posing and growling.   
  
"On behalf of the moon and my buffness, I'm gonna kick your..." Bunny shouted, brandishing her biceps just as Draco pulled her back and gagged her with his hand.   
  
"Heehwejwemremmenn!!!" Bunny screamed through Draco's hand, her voice muffled inaudibly.  
  
"Now Honey, you'll have to forgive her, she's looong overdue for a visit to the doctor, aren't you?" Draco said, nodding and trying to cover Bunny's anger. Bunny struggled with Draco, and broke free.   
  
"Hey!! You! Get back here and apologize for threatening us!" Bunny yelled down the train after the two big thugs retreated down the aisle.   
  
"Bunny no!" everyone said, but it was too late. Bunny dove on the back of Vito, and was clinging on with a death-grip.   
  
"APOLOGIZE NOW MORTAL OR FACE THE WRATH OF BUNNY THE BUFF!!" Bunny screeched in the man's ear. He plucked her off his back and threw her into a seat.   
  
"Now you listen, you little..." the man began, but was interrupted. Harry and Ami had tackled him and Ron and Hermione were on top of Vito. Draco ran to Bunny, and Eliza and the Weasleys backed up Ami, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. At that moment, the train screeched to a stop and they ran out of the train before the men could get up.   
  
"Hey I could've taken them!" Bunny protested as Draco drug her along.   
  
"I'm sure you could've, but we have to go find the...umm..." Draco said, pulling her along.  
  
"Here we are! Madison Square Garden!" Ami announced, looking down on a giant stadium.   
  
"Ooh!! A stage!" Bunny said, skipping up to the stage excitedly and starting to sing into the microphone.   
  
"Lalalalalalalalaaa!! Oh I love my Draco and my fwootie and my Draco and my bunnies and my Draco he is so finnneee...he is all MINE!! Yes so all you girls out there better damn well keep your hands off him because he is MINE! MINE MINE MINE MINE!!!" Bunny sang, prancing around the stage. Draco blushed redder than Ron's hair, and walked toward the stage to see if he could get her to stop, but someone beat him to it.   
  
"Excuse me Miss, we'd like to take you for a ride." a tall man in a white coat called to Bunny.   
  
"Ooh goodie, a ride! A ride a ride a ride!!" Bunny said, bouncing off the stage and into the grasps of five people in white coats. They forced her arms into tight sleeves and tied them behind her back.   
  
"Oooh me likey this, do you have it in pink?" Bunny asked as the men in white coats carried her away and threw her in the back on a white van and took off. Ami hailed a taxi and gave the driver her orders.   
  
"FOLLOW THAT VAN!" she yelled at him as Ami, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Fred, George, and Eliza all crammed into the small backseat of the cab.   
  
"You got it, I've always wanted to do this, I've seen it in the movies before." the cabbie said, pushing the gas pedal down as far as it would go and speeding off after the men in white coats.   
  
"Lalalalalalalalaaaaa!! Draco is all miiiiinnneee...." Bunny sang, not even aware that she had been abducted and was sitting in the back of a van headed to the looney bin.   
  
"Hey Mr.Lady-ma'am-sirree-Bob-in-the-pretty-whitie-coat can you untie my arms now? It's my turn to be the cops. You can be the robbers now." Bunny said, trying to get out of her straightjacket.   
  
"Boy we're going to get a promotion for this one, I've never seen anyone so nutso in all my years of this!" one of the men said happily, looking back at Bunny who was now trying to bite her way through the straightjacket, but wasn't having much success.   
  
"Uh-oh, this isn't good..." Eliza said as they drove into the Bellview Mental Institution.   
  
"I always knew Bunny would end up here, but not this soon.." Ami completed. The men in the white coats got out of the van and pulled out Bunny, who was still wrapped up in her straightjacket and babbling like an idiot.  
  
"Poor Bunny." Ron said, watching as they bumped her head into brick walls as they tried to carry her in.   
  
"Poor men in white coats. They don't know what they're up against." Ami replied, watching as Bunny laughed and yelled at the men as they bumped her head against walls and columns.   
  
"Oooh is this your bouncy room? Bouncy bouncy bouncy!!" Bunny said, jumping up and down in the padded cell she had been given. She bounced from wall to wall, then ceiling to floor, until she was thoroughly dizzy and almost sick to her stomach.   
  
"Weeeeheee that was fuuuuunn..." Bunny giggled, falling down dizzily.   
  
"Weehheeeeheheheheeeee..." Bunny said, spinning around some more and bumping into one of the padded walls.   
  
"Hey why'd you jump out in front of me you mean old wall? Face the wrath of the buffness!" Bunny said, punching the wall and bouncing backwards.   
  
"I don't know, she seems to like it there, and she certainly fits in. Oh God what if they find her wand?!" Ami said, watching Bunny through a handmirror she had enchanted.   
  
"We have to get that wand! If they throw it out or mess with it there's no telling what will happen!!" Ami said, sneaking up to the door, still watching Bunny bounce around her padded room.   
  
"How are we going to get in?" Harry asked, watching a lady in a white coat step out the door.   
  
"Like this!" Ami said, grabbing his wrist and running inside.   
  
"What if we get caught?" Hermione asked nervously as they snuck along the halls.  
  
"We'll think about that later, now quiet or we will get caught!" Ami whispered harshly, creeping about the halls.   
  
"Wait a minute, I think this is the cell." Ami whispered, stopping in front of one of the doors, and peering inside the little window.   
  
"Yep, that's her. Draco, you and I will go in, the rest of you guard the door and tell us if anyone's coming, okay?" Ami ordered, grabbing Draco and stepping inside.   
  
"HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHII!" Bunny cried, bouncing over giddily to hug her friends.  
  
"Um hi Bunny, we're here to get you out." Draco said, barely recognizing Bunny. She wore a long white hospital gown and an oversize pair of glasses.   
  
"You like? Now I have glasses like Harry's. Hey, Ami, where's Harry? Uh-oh, I see what's going on here..." Bunny rambled in one breath, stopping to look at Ami suspiciously. "DAMN YOU AMI YOU'RE HAVING AN AFFAIR WITH MY DRACO!!" Bunny bellowed, lunging at Ami and pushing her hard against one of the padded walls.   
  
"BUNNY STOP!" Draco said, grabbing a struggling Bunny off Ami.   
  
"Ooh defending your mistress, eh, you two-timing weasel!!" Bunny screamed, kicking Draco in the shins and jumping back on Ami.   
  
"Hurry Draco, do something!!" Ami said in a choked voice as Bunny strangled her with her bare buff hands. Draco snatched Bunny away and kissed her. Bunny's face grew calm again and she didn't say a word.   
  
"I'm sorry Ami, you weren't doing a thing with my Draco, you're a better friend and girlfriend than that. Forgive me?" Bunny said, offering her hand to her friend. Ami took it and they shook hands.   
  
"Good, now let's go before the men in white coats see us. C'mon!" Ami said, grabbing Bunny and Draco by the arms and dragging them out the door. They dashed out of the Mental Institution with Hermione, Harry, Ron, Fred, George, and Eliza in tow.   
  
"HEY COME BACK HERE!!" a group of men in white coats followed them, but the overactive teenagers were too fast for them.   
  
"Woohoo! That was great! Can we do it again, huh huh?!" Bunny panted excitedly after they had run nearly 10 blocks down the street.   
  
"NO!" everyone else replied in unison, sitting down on nearby park benches.   
  
"Where to next?" Eliza finally asked after everyone had regained their breath.   
  
"Oooh deli!!" Bunny squealed with delight, running across the jam-packed street to a delicatessen. A few cab drivers leaned out their windows and yelled at her, or honked their horns, but she paid them no mind. The others sighed, and followed her.   
  
"SALAMI!! CHEESE! MMM CHEESE!!" Bunny said excitedly, looking over the menu.   
  
"I'll just have one of everything." Bunny ordered the lady behind the counter, who looked disbelievingly at the skinny girl before her.   
  
"And make it quick! With a large Coke." Bunny added, sitting down at a table to wait for her food. The others ordered a sandwich and drink each, and sat down at the huge table Bunny was waiting for them at. After a few minutes, platters of food started arriving, carried by waiters. Everyone was eating before Bunny's arrived, causing her to whine in hunger. At that moment, at least ten waiters trooped out of the kitchen, carrying huge platters of food each.   
  
"Oooh goody it's here!" Bunny said excitedly, stacking mounds of food in front of her and devouring it like there was no tomorrow. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George's eyes widened to twice their usual size at the sight of Bunny's meal, but Draco, Ami, and Eliza looked nonchalant.   
  
"Does she always eat like that?" Fred whispered to Eliza.   
  
"No, not always, she's not very hungry today." Eliza replied, watching Bunny devour plate after plate of potato chips, potato salad, and sandwiches. After Bunny had finished her meal and everyone else had finished theirs, they headed for the exit.   
  
"Mmm that was good. New York delis are the best!" Bunny said, patting her stomach and resuming her usual position in Draco's shoulder. They walked to Central Park and watched the sunset on the skyline, snuggling on park benches.   
  
"Shouldn't we be going home now?" Harry asked, sitting close to Ami as they watched the horizon fade from brilliant orange to deep blue.   
  
"Why? We still have so much to do." Ami whispered back, snuggling into his jacket. "Mmm, you're warm." Ami said contentedly, practically purring.   
  
"When are we going home?" Hermione said, looking up from Ron suddenly. Ron looked extremely disappointed at the interruption, but appeared interested in the topic as well.   
  
"Tomorrow, of course." Ami answered matter-of-factly, commencing snuggling with Harry.   
  
"Where are we going to stay?!" Hermione demanded, causing Ami to look up from Harry's jacket.   
  
"I dunno, we'll deal with that later. Relax, Herm." Ami said, snuggling back up to Harry as the stars began to peep through the dusk.  



	2. When Ducks Attack, the New FOX Special

Nine Teenagers Rampage New York- Part 2  
otherwise titled,  
When Ducks Attack, the New FOX Special  
By Ami the Queen of the Evil Flying Monkeys  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Oh I hate disclaimers. Anyway, everyone here belongs to Ms. JK Rowling, except Ami (who is owned by me, who is owned by Harry..), Bunny (who is owned by herself, who is owned by Draco), and Eliza (who is owned by herself, and she shares the Weasley twins with pigwidgeon (the authoress, not the owl)). NYC owns itself, all these landmarks own themselves, the kamikaze ducks are owned by Satan (AKA Britney Spears), and I don't know what else, but none of this belongs to me. I own squat, except myself, which isn't that great to begin with. Anyone wanna trade?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey, this place looks good." Ami said, walking hand-in-hand with Harry down the electrically-lit sidewalk of New York City. Harry squeezed her hand and looked up at the colossal building before them.   
  
"Oooh, but how will we get a room here, it must be terribly expensive." Eliza breathed, looking up at the large, well-lit sign reading Waldorf-Astoria Hotel ( I have no clue as to if this is spelled right, I just asked Bunny, the New Yorker and she said it was something like this.).   
  
"Leave it to me." Ami said, smiling mysteriously and stepping into the classy hotel lobby.   
  
"Hello Miss, how may I help you?" a very prim, proper-looking woman dressed in a business suit called from behind the check-in desk.   
  
"Oh yes, Ma'am. I have two rooms booked. They should be under the name Potter." Ami said expertly, looking at the woman as she searched her record books.   
  
"Oh, yes Mrs.Potter. Here you are, rooms 355 and 357." the woman said, handing Ami two sets of keys.  
  
"Thank you." Ami said sweetly, turning on her heel and heading for the elevators.  
  
"Lead the way, Mrs.Potter." Ron snickered, making Harry and Ami both blush.  
  
"Hey, I had to fib a little, or we wouldn't have any place to sleep tonight, now would we?" Ami replied matter-of-factly, pressing the little elevator button marked 3.   
  
"Oooh buttons!" Bunny squealed, pushing every button she could reach. Eventually Draco, Fred, and George had to restrain her in a corner to prevent her from doing anything else. Ami strode down the hall, counting doors.   
  
"Aah, here we are! 355 and 357. Guys in 357 and girls in 355. No complaining, it's only fair." Ami ordered, passing Harry the set of keys to 357 and keeping 355's set for herself.   
  
"Oh and I told them Harry and I were newlyweds and you guys were a tour group, so be as loud as you like, and enjoy yourselves." Ami said just before ducking into the room with the other three girls after good-night kisses.   
  
After the fiascoes of the day, no one really felt like staying up very late, so they all slept soundly and woke up around 9:00 the next morning.   
  
"Wow, what a beautiful day!" Ami said excitedly, drawing the curtains and nearly blinding her groaning roommates with the bright daylight.   
  
"Wake up sleepyheads, if we want to do anything before we have to go back to England, we'd better get going!" Ami said perkily, brushing her hair till it shone.   
  
"Easy for you to say, SOMEONE talks in their sleep and kept me up half the night!" Hermione complained groggily. The other two girls looked at Bunny, who turned pink.   
  
"Why do you think it was me?" Bunny asked naively.   
  
"Well, could it possibly be because you never shut up when you're AWAKE?" Eliza said, throwing a pillow at Bunny's stuck-out tongue, starting a loud, noisy pillow war.   
  
"What are they doing?" Harry thought to himself, the noise of the apparently-wide-awake girls in the next room awakening him. He reached for his glasses, and sat up in bed. George was crashed on the couch near the window, Ron in other bed next to him, sharing the bed with Fred. Draco was curled up on the floor, smiling in his sleep. Harry stumbled to the bathroom and proceeded to get dressed, brush his teeth, and comb his unruly hair before his roommates showed any sign of movement whatsoever.   
  
"Ummm..." Ron moaned softly in his sleep, rolling over and hugging Fred, still in a deep slumber. Fred awoke immediately, and turned over to see who was hugging him.   
  
"Aaaaagh! Ron what the blazes are you doing?!" Fred said, extracting himself from Ron's arms. Ron groaned again and reached for something in the air.  
  
"RON!" Fred said loudly, whacking Ron with his pillow. Ron awoke with a start.   
  
"What did you do that for?" Ron asked, yawning.   
  
"You had your arms around me, you stupid git!" Fred said, whacking the pillow across Ron's head again.   
  
"I did not! I had my arms around...hey why should I tell you?! If you want to play dirty, fine!" Ron said, grabbing a nearby pillow and hitting Fred with it. Fred rolled off the bed and onto Draco, who was still sleeping and grinning peacefully.   
  
"Aaaaaagh there's something on me!!" Draco screamed, terrified.   
  
"Draco? Why did you sleep down there? There's another couch chair, you know. Or you could've shared a bed with Mr.Married-man over there. Or would the missus mind, Harry?" Fred snickered, still teasing Harry about the night before. Harry blushed.   
  
"Naah, I don't think she'd mind." Harry replied, still blushing. George suddenly sat up and looked over at them.   
  
"I don't know, Harry, she might get jealous of you sharing a bed with such a handsome fellow as Draco." George laughed. Harry threw a pillow at George, who ducked.   
  
After the war of the pillows were over in both rooms, by some odd miracle, they came out of the rooms at exactly the same times.   
  
"Why, good morning Mrs.Potter, how are you today?" George asked as soon as he saw Ami. Ami blushed the same shade as Harry, and turned to face George.   
  
"Oh George, just get over it. Would you rather me lie a little, or you have to sleep on a cold, hard park bench in Central Park?" Ami said, linking arms with Harry.   
  
"Shall we, Mrs.Potter?" Harry asked jokingly, grinning and escorting Ami to the elevator.   
  
"Certainly, Mr.Potter." Ami said, putting on a dignified air and pushing all of the little elevator buttons at once. Suddenly, all of the buttons started flashing, and Ami and Harry ran out just in time to watch it drop three stories and land with a boom at the end of the shaft.   
  
"Uh-oh, that isn't good.." Ami said, staring wide-eyed at the gathering cloud of dust coming from the empty elevator shaft.   
  
"C'mon! Hurry!" Ami cried, dashing down the stairs and throwing the keys to the rooms at the lady behind the counter.   
  
"Thanks, the rooms were great!" Ami called, running out the door. The others followed her noiselessly until they reached the sidewalk where Bunny hailed a cab.   
  
"How did you pay for that room, anyways?" Hermione asked Ami as soon as they had crammed themselves into the back of the taxi. Ami grinned mischievously.   
  
"I have my ways..." Ami replied, twirling her wand between her fingers. Hermione's eyes went wide.   
  
"You didn't, that's not legal!" Hermione croaked, appalled at Ami's behavior.   
  
"Hey, in the States we have different laws that you Brits, some things are legal here, how else do you think Bill Gates got all his money?" Ami stated, looking out the window.   
  
"Oh." Hermione said, closing her mouth.   
  
"So, where're we going this morning?" Bunny asked.   
  
"Ummm, I dunno. Any ideas?" Ami replied, looking away from the window at her friends.   
  
"Oooh let's go back to Central Park!" Eliza suggested excitedly.   
  
"But we've already been there!" Hermione whined, wanting to see all of New York in one day.   
  
"Sooo...it's different during the day than at night, isn't it?" Ami said, telling the cabby where they'd be getting off. Hermione looked disappointed, allowing Ron to comfort her happily.   
  
"Oooh lookie at the pretty duckies!" Bunny squealed with delight, running down to the pond in the park and cooing over the ducks. The ducks didn't like being cooed at.   
  
"Quack Quack QUAAAAACCCCKK!!" the kamikaze ducks started swooping and attacking Bunny.   
  
"AAAAAAAAAGHHH IT'S THE DUCKS FROM HELL!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!" Bunny screamed, trying to fight off the ducks. The ducks spotted the others and descended, quacking madly, on them. Harry, Ron, and the Weasley twins shielded Ami, Hermione, and Eliza, and Draco dashed to hold Bunny from rampaging into the pond.   
  
"WANDS! GET YOUR WANDS!" Ami screamed above the horrible, loud quacking of the kamikaze ducks. They reached for their wands and whipped them out.   
  
"Congealicus Maxim!" Ami screamed, freezing three ducks in one zap.   
  
"Petrificus Totalus!" Hermione cried, sending two stiff ducks falling to the ground. Everyone began performing every curse they could possibly think of, and soon they were surrounded by frozen, stiff, dead, and madly mauled evil ducks.   
  
"Woah that was.. close.." Ami panted, putting her wand back into her sleeve pocket.   
  
"Uh-oh, we'd better go.." Hermione said, watching as a large group of crows descended into the trees around them, peering down with their beady, evil eyes.   
  
"What is this?! Are we stuck in the move Birds or something?!" Ami said, running away from the park as fast as her feet would carry her.   
  
"Ooh the Twin Towers! Let's go!" Eliza said excitedly, after everyone had ate an early lunch at a deli and recovered from the duck encounter.   
  
"HEY THAT'S MY JOB! GET BACK HERE, DAMNIT!" Bunny screamed after her, watching Eliza run away giddily. They ran after Eliza, who had a very large head start, and by the time they caught up to her they were in an elevator going to the top of the Twin Towers.   
  
"Uh-oh, we haven't exactly had good experiences with elevators lately.." Ami said nervously, watching the people on the streets below get smaller and smaller through the clear glass before her. Harry put his arm around her as a comfort, and Ami's nerves were calmed a little. Suddenly, the elevator jerked to a stop and they heard the elevator bell go "ding".   
  
"Oooh the top! The top the top the top!!" Eliza giggled, running out onto the roof of the tower.   
  
"DAMN YOU ELIZA YOU'RE TAKING MY JOB!!" Bunny yelled after her, chasing her.  
  
"Bunny!" Draco called after her, chasing Bunny. Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Harry, and Ami just shrugged and stepped out. The winds on top of the high tower were amazingly strong, and Ami clung to Harry for support.   
  
"Lalalalalalalaaa!" Eliza and Bunny sang, swinging from the little pole on the building that had the little blinky red light on it for airplanes.  
  
"Hey that looks like fun!" Ami said, running to join them, leaving Harry alone and looking disappointed. Soon all three of them were singing loudly and off-key, and swinging happily from the pole.   
  
"Oooh watch me, I'm going to stage dive! Catch me Draco!!" Bunny said, jumping off the pole and landing hard on Harry and Draco.   
  
"BUNNY YOU IDIOT! YOU HURT HARRY! HOW DARE YOU HURT HARRY?!" Ami shrieked angrily, swinging off the pole and landing next to Harry, pulling him up.   
  
"Sorry! Draco! DRACO!" Bunny said, pulling Draco back to his feet and supporting him. Harry and Draco swayed dizzily for a few minutes, but recovered quickly.   
  
"Ooh look! A tightrope!" Ami said, bouncing over to the edge between the two towers.   
  
"I always wanted to be a tightrope walker! WHEEEE!!" Ami said, starting to walk on the wire extending between the buildings.   
  
"AMI NO!" Harry said, hanging over the side to grab her.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Ami reassured him, swiftly, skillfully walking across the wire.   
  
"That looks like fuuuuuunn! Move over Ami!" Bunny said, stepping out onto the wire as well, nearly falling on her first step.  
  
"Ooh I wonder if I can prance on this?" Bunny wondered aloud, following Ami across the wire. Ami stepped off the wire onto the other building and bowed. Then she noticed there was someone else still on the wire.   
  
"BUNNY GET OFF THERE!!" Ami screamed, watching Bunny sway from side to side on the thin wire.   
  
"WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" Ami shrieked, whipping out her wand and levitating Bunny right off the wire and carrying her over to the other tower. Ami then walked back across the wire and returned to her friends.   
  
"AMI, BUNNY WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Eliza ranted, still swinging from the pole, as soon as Ami and Bunny were secured safely on the building.   
  
"I just wanted to see if I could do it. I didn't know she'd follow me." Ami explained, snuggling with Harry again.   
  
"I thought it looked like fun, and it was! Can I go again?" Bunny asked hopefully.   
  
"NO!" everyone replied, heading for the elevators.   
  
"This way!" Ami ordered, turning right when they reached the bottom floor of the towers.   
  
"Where're we going now?" Eliza asked, following Ami.   
  
"It's a surpise." Ami grinned, striding ahead, dragging Harry behind her.  
  
"Uh-oh, Ami's surprises are never good..." Eliza groaned, linking arms with Fred and George, looking as if she never wanted to find out what Ami was up to.   
  
After a few turns and twists around the city, the little group had boarded a ferry and was out in the harbor.  
  
"May I present, an American treasure, the Statue of Liberty!" Ami said, gesturing to the huge statue in front of them.   
  
"Ooh she's holding an ice cream cone! Cool!" Bunny said, bouncing around the boat, being chased by some of the ferryboat sailor-men.   
  
"Which one of you is Popeye?" Ami called after them, watching them pant after Bunny, who was bouncing around happily. Eliza and Bunny laughed, but none of the others did, not getting the joke.  
  
"Who's Popeye?" Hermione asked, looking at Ami curiously.   
  
"Nevermind, Herm. American thing." Ami explained, and went back to looking at the statue with Harry.   
  
"The French people sent this to us in pieces so we could set it up here." Eliza said, giving the Weasley twins the entire story of it.   
  
"Well that was mean! They broke it and then gave it to us!" Bunny said, looking scandalized at the very thought.   
  
"Ellis Island, all ashore that's going ashore!" the captain spoke over the intercom system.   
  
"C'mon!" Ami said, grabbing Harry and running off the boat. Ami dashed up the stairs to the top of the statue, and looked out through Lady Liberty's crown.   
  
"Oooh it's so pretty up here, you can see the entire city! I bet on a clear day you could even see England!" Ami said excitedly, peering out the windows and poking her head out so she could feel the refreshing sea breezes on her face.   
  
"It's beautiful." Harry agreed, sticking his head out the hole as well and squinting into the distance.   
  
"Woweee!! Tis so high up here, I bet I could fly!" Bunny shrieked, poking her head out the window and leaning out. She leaned a little too far, and tumbled out onto Lady Liberty's arm.   
  
"Ooh, giant ice cream cone!" Bunny said, enticed by the torch   
  
"BUNNY, NO!" Draco called after her, but she was already scrambling up the giant stone arm towards the top.   
  
"Icey cream tastes gooooood, oh yes it does...Yummy yummy in Bunny's tummy!" Bunny sang, climbing up the arm like it was nothing. Draco, Ami, Harry, Ron, and Hermione (Eliza and the Weasley twins had agreed to stay in the crown and keep lookout) were having a tougher time.   
  
"What is she, part monkey?" Harry asked.   
  
"Hey, she's your friend." Draco said, momentarily disowning her in her insane minutes.   
  
"She's your girlfriend." the others replied, scaling the arm carefully.  
  
"ICEY CREAM!!" Bunny shrieked with delight, reaching for the guardrail around the torch.   
  
"Bunny! BUNNY!" Ami shouted after her friend, but it was too late. Bunny had scrambled up to the torch and tried to bite into the stone flame.   
  
"OOOWWWWWWWWWWW!!!" Bunny screamed in pain, holding her mouth.   
  
"BUNNY YOU IDIOT WHY'D YOU DO THAT?!" Ami yelled at her, jumping over the guardrail and rushing to her bawling friend. The others reached Bunny shortly after Ami, and equally scorned and comforted her. They carried her back down into the crown, where Eliza yelled at her a little more.   
  
After they had caught another ferry back to the mainland, Ron headed off in another direction than the others. Luckily, Bunny noticed before anyone else did.   
  
"RON IF YOU'RE GOING PIMPING AGAIN I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!" Bunny yelled after him, making him turn around instantly. Ron scowled and ran to catch up to the others.   
  
"Damn Bunny, I was gonna have some fun while I'm here.." Ron mumbled to himself.   
  
"What kind of fun?" Hermione of the sharp ears asked.  
  
"Nothing." Ron said, blushing.  
  
"You gave up pimping when we left Louisiana, remember?" Hermione reminded, cocking an eyebrow at him.  
  
"I know, I know.. but..." Ron trailed off.   
  
As an answer to Ron's prayers for a subject change, Ami interjected just in time to save him.   
  
"Hey, I wonder if those ducks are still in Central Park?" Ami wondered aloud.   
  
"I dunno, but I don't want to find out!" Fred answered, shaking his head at the thought.   
  
"Same here." Eliza agreed.  
  
"But we could make some major money from those iced birds!" Ami replied.  
  
"Really, how?" Ron asked, looking interested.   
  
"We sell them to a Chinese restaurant, they use duck in lotsa recipes." Ami explained logically.  
  
Everyone walked silently, thinking for a while, then agreed. They bought some old potato sacks and took them to the park to gather their bounty.   
  
"Hey this is going to be easy!" Hermione commented, rushing around the grassy pond picking up frozen and body-bound ducks.  
  
"I told you so, am I the greatest or what?" Ami laughed, grabbing three ducks at once. She stopped laughing instantly, and dropped the duck, taking a few steps back.  
  
"What is it?" Harry asked, noticing her strange behavior.  
  
"It...it...moved..." Ami stuttered, staring wide-eyed at the frozen duck before her.   
  
"Don't be silly, nothing has ever broken out of the full-body bind, except the most powerful witches and wizards, and dark forces." Ron replied, looking at Ami critically.  
  
"I'm not kidding! You grab that thing, Ron, and see if you don't feel it move in your hand!" Ami said, motioning for Ron to pick up the duck. Ron rolled his eyes and walked over.  
  
"Really Ami, sometimes you are so dim...WHAT THE?!" Ron began, dropping the duck in midsentence and staring at it in amazement and terror. "It moved! I swear it did!" Ron gasped.  
  
As if synchronized, the ducks started to move, then stand up, like they were recovering from a nap.   
  
"But...but that's impossible!!" Hermione exclaimed, staring in horror at the foul fowl surrounding her.  
  
"THEY'RE THE DUCKS FROM HELL! THEY'RE VOLDEMORT'S MINIONS! RUN!!" Ami screamed, watching as some of the ducks took off into the air and started dive-bombing them.  
  
"If they're from Voldemort.." Harry began, but was cut off.  
  
"DON'T SAY THE NAME, BLOODY HELL MAN CAN'T YOU REMEMBER THAT?!" Ron interjected, swatting at the ducks and attempting to shield Hermione.  
  
"RON GET OVER IT THIS IS NO TIME FOR THAT!" Ami replied.  
  
"If they're from Voldemort, we have to destroy them." Harry said bravely, whipping out his wand and cursing ducks left and right.   
  
"Harry's right! Let's blast these evil ducks! C'mon, don't be scared!" Bunny and Ami added, pulling out their wands and cursing ducks.  
  
Hermione, Ron, Draco, Eliza, Fred, and George pulled out their wands and followed suit. Soon, they were surrounded by piles of cursed ducks.  
  
"Now what do we do with them?" Eliza asked, looking around at the ducks.  
  
Ami and Bunny exchanged a look, and smiled simultaneously.  
  
"Let's have a bonfire!" Ami said, bouncing around and throwing ducks into a huge pile.  
  
"Roast duck on me!" Bunny added, helping Ami gather the ducks.   
  
Harry and the others shrugged, and started helping gather ducks into a huge pile.  
  
"Hermione, flames, now!" Ami ordered, throwing the last of the ducks into the pile. Hermione shot a strand of bluebell flames into the pile, igniting it instantly.   
  
"Woohoooweeeheheheheheheeee!!!" Ami and Bunny laughed, running around the bonfire joyfully. "The evil ducks are gone FOREVER!"  
  
Suddenly, they stopped dead in their tracks and their mouths dropped open. A large, flaming duck was rising above the others, it's small, beady red eyes glowing.   
  
"It...it's....VOLDEMORT THE DUCK!" Ami screamed, backing as far away from the fire as she could, which wasn't very far considering the very nearby pond.   
  
"Voldemort's a duck? I thought he became human again." Hermione asked, looking at the duck critically.  
  
"It was just a disguise! This is his true form!" Bunny cried, shielding Draco.  
  
"BWAHAHAHAHAA!! How convenient, you little brats just brought Harry Potter to my door! He's mine, and there's NOTHING you can do to stop me!" Voldemort-the-duck cackled insanely, sounding not unlike Bunny on a sugar high.  
  
"You DARE to face the buffness?!" Bunny called, flexing her biceps and growling at him.  
  
Voldemort turned to her and laughed. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"   
  
Bunny jumped out of the way to the flash of green light just in time. The patch of grass it hit withered and died on the spot.  
  
"HAHAHA! WHAT'S THE MATTER VOLDIE, LOSING YOUR AIM?!" Bunny said, sticking her tongue out at him and giving him the raspberry.  
  
"Bunny you idiot, this is VOLDEMORT we're dealing with!" Ron screamed, pulling Bunny back with Draco's help, using one of Ami's expressions.  
  
"You said THE NAME! Good for you Ron, I was wondering when you would. Good job!" Ami said, patting Ron on the shoulder and making him blush.   
  
"Hellloooo?! I'm LORD VOLDEMORT, terror of Europe, I reined as supreme master of all without question until Harry nearly killed me?" Voldemort said, trying to turn their attention back to him.  
  
"Who cares? Ron said your name, this is a MAJOR thing." Ami said, shrugging him off nonchalantly.  
  
"WHHAAAAAAATT? You DARE shrug ME off? Imperio!" Voldemort-the-duck quacked evilly, swishing his wand about in his wing. Ami twitched, then threw herself at Harry, who caught her expertly (he was used to it after doing it every day she came). Ami then began to snuggle into his shirt, sighing and giggling happily.  
  
"WHHAAAT? THAT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN! IMPERIO!" Voldemort cried, shocked at what he had seen. Ami remained attached to Harry, still giggling and snuggling happily.  
  
"YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME, VOLDEMORT, I HAVE SNUGGLE-POWER!!" Ami said triumphantly, continuing to snuggle with Harry.   
  
"Snuggle-power? That has got to be the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Ron whispered.  
  
"Shut up, Ron! He doesn't know that!" Ami whispered back, her voice muffled by Harry's shoulder.   
  
"C'mon girls, SNUGGLE!!" Ami ordered, and Bunny, Hermione, and Eliza all started snuggling like the experts they were.  
  
"Ooh, I likey snuggle power." Bunny cooed from Draco's shirt.  
  
"SNUGGLE POWER, NOOOO NOT SNUGGLE POWER! AAAAGGHHH!!!!" Voldemort screamed, exploding from the heat and shock of someone resisting his curses.  
  
"Yaaaay! We did it! We did it!!" Ami yelled triumphantly, watching the duck bonfire burn away to ashes. "Ha, Ron, are you sorry you doubted me now? SNUGGLE POWER ROCKS!" Ami said, waving her hands in the air and dancing.  
  
  
  



	3. The Return Journey

Nine Teenagers Rampage New York- Part 3  
otherwise titled,  
The Return Journey  
  
By Ami the Queen of the Evil Flying Monkeys  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Okay time for the disclaimer. All the characters mentioned here belong to the wonderful Ms.J.K Rowling, except Bunny, Eliza, Ami, Fuzzo, the bookie guy, and the Thong (sadly he does exist, I have a very odd life..). Bunny owns herself (and Draco, if anyone has a problem with that take it to her, she's the one who insists upon it), I own myself, Eliza owns herself who is owned by an evil cheesel (a cheese-eating weasel that stalks at midnight, nevermind about this, maybe I'll explain it eventually), Fuzzo the owl and the pink horse are owned by Bunny, the Bookie guy owns himself, and the Thong is owned by his giant evil collection of thongs. I do not own any of the landmarks/places mentioned here, but if I was I would probably be there now instead here. Anyway, that's about it for now, so later!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well let's see, we've visited MTV, Central Park, the Twin towers, Madison Square Garden, Bellview Mental Institution, and the Statue of Liberty. What next?" Ami reflected, walking along with Harry. It was only about three o'clock in the afternoon, and they still had half a day ahead of them.  
  
"Ooh lookie! Let's go!" Bunny said, motioning to a giant stadium-type place to their left.  
  
"Whazzat?" Ami asked, following Bunny.  
  
"Where we get to watch the horsies go round and round and round..." Bunny replied, rotating her head and getting very dizzy. "Wheee the world is going spinny!"  
  
"Okay, sounds like fun. Let's go!" Eliza said, leading the way in and leaving the others to carry Bunny in while she spun around.  
  
"GO NUMBER FOURTEEN! YEAH BABY THAT'S IT! WOOHOO! GO FOURTEEN!" Hermione said, her fist clenched over ten betting sheets and yelling loudly at the horses.   
  
"Hey Hermione, let's go. We have lots of places to go." Ron said, urging Hermione away from the track.   
  
"In a minute, Ronniekins, I've won! I've WON!" Hermione shrieked, running around and doing a victory dance. Hermione marched up to the front of the betting booth, to much complaint, and demanded her money.   
  
"Put it all on twelve, I've got a feeling about that number..." Hermione said, slapping the money back down on the counter and watching the bookie fill out a betting slip for her.  
  
"Herm, you've already won so much, do you think it's wise to bet it all in one try?" Ron urged, trying to steer Hermione away from the betting table.  
  
"Damn right it's wise, if I win I'll double, no TRIPLE my money! GO TWELVE!" Hermione continued, jumping up as the race started.   
  
"YEAH GO TWELVE, YOU'VE GOT IT BABY! WOOHOO MOMMY NEEDS A NEW CAR! YEAH!" Hermione screamed, leaning over the wall and yelling at the jockeys.  
  
"But Hermione, you can't even drive!" Ron insisted, grabbing Hermione's shoulders.  
  
"I KNOW that, Ron. But I have to be PREPARED, don't I? GO TWELVE, YEAH! NOOOO!! DAMN YOU TWELVE, DAMN YOU EIGHT! DAMN DAMN DOUBLE DAMN YOU!!" Hermione yelled, watching as number eight crossed the finish line just an inch before number twelve.  
  
"Hermione, COME ON!" Ron said, grabbing her and heading for the exit.  
  
"NOOOO! LEAVE ME ALONE I'LL WIN AGAIN, JUST YOU WATCH!" Hermione shrieked, wriggling out of Ron's grasp and running off.  
  
"Ron! Where have you been? Where's Hermione?" Ami called, running towards him as the others walked along.  
  
"Hermione has a new boyfriend, that damn ticket-taker-bookie-guy." Ron said glumly, motioning to Hermione, who was trying to sell her jacket for a ticket.  
  
"Hey, it's REAL denim! C'mon people, I have to get back to Hogwarts!" Hemione said, showing off her jacket and begging people. She fell on her knees to the ground, and people started tossing coins at her.  
  
"WOOHOO! OH George, Abe, Thomas how I've missed you guys! MONEY!! Monay monay monay mooonnay!" Hermione said, dancing and singing an old song she had heard in a Muggle store once. A few Muggles stopped to stare at Hermione, who continued her dancing and singing. When she had enough, she danced up to the ticket counter and emerged with a handful of tickets.  
  
"There's no WAY I can lose now! I have numbers two, four, six, eight, ten, twelve, and fourteen! I have fifty percent chances!" Hermione said giddily, giggling and counting her tickets.  
  
"Herm? Is that you?" Eliza asked, barely recognizing her once-serious friend.  
  
"Of COURSE it's me, who else would I be, you or you or you or..." Hermione trailed off, stopping for breath, motioning to everyone in the crowd, "Maybe you or you, you..."  
  
"Okay we get the point Hermione. C'mon, we have to go." Ami said, motioning toward the glowing red exit sign.  
  
"NO! GO EVEN NUMBER HORSIES! YEAH! WOOHOO I WON I WON I WON!!" Hermione squealed, watching number six cross the finish line first. She ran to the bookie and demanded her money, then bet again.  
  
"Hermione, COME ON. You have a problem." Ron said, grabbing Hermione as she ran around with her tickets.  
  
"PROBLEM, WHAT PROBLEM?! I IS DOING SO WELL AT THIS THOUGH! I WON I WON I WON WON WON WOOONN!!" Hermione sang.  
  
"Hermione you have a GAMBLING problem, sweetie." Ami said comfortingly, but Hermione didn't pay her one bit of attention.  
  
"NUMBER SEVEN! GO SEVEN! YEAH I NEED A NEW HOUSE! WOOHOO SEVEN! DAMN YOU ELEVEN, DAMN YOU TOO SEVEN! AAAAGH! I lost." Hermione screamed, her voice going from really loud to really soft in just a few seconds.   
  
"That's okay. Hey, where's Bunny?" Ron comforted her, just noticing an absence in their group.  
  
"Uh-oh." everyone said simultaneously, listening hard. Surely enough, a reply came within a few seconds.  
  
"WOOHOOOO!! GO HORSIE GO! FUZZO AWAAAAAY!" a loud, obnoxious voice came from the track. Surely enough, there Bunny was, riding a pink horse and yelling like an idiot. She wore a solid pink silk jockeys suit, and was screaming at the horse.  
  
"Fuzzo? I thought her owl was named Fuzzo?" Harry, Ron, and Hermione wondered aloud, watching Bunny ride around the track.  
  
"She's always wanted a pink horse named Fuzzo, and a pink owl named Fuzzo, and an ice cream sundae that reaches to the moon. Well, two out of three isn't bad. BUNNY!" Ami explained, yelling after Bunny. Fuzzo the pink horse and Bunny crossed the finish line first, and Hermione nearly burst.  
  
"BUNNY HOW COULD YOU?! I LOST BECAUSE OF YOU! C'MERE, YOU LITTLE..." Hermione said furiously, running over to the victory lane and nearly strangling Bunny before Ron, Fred, and George could pry her off Bunny.  
  
"C'mon, boys. We have to get her to Charter or something." Ami said, motioning for the others to follow her as Bunny played with her rose wreath ("Bunny, you idiot, that goes on the horse!" "No, Fuzzo's allergic to roses, so I got it!") and counted her prize money.  
  
"Uhh..Ami? I don't think this is the right Charter." Eliza said, looking up from her map at a huge bus station.  
  
"I said CHARTER, as in the MENTAL HOSPITAL, not CHARTER BUSES, MORON!" Ami said, slapping her palm against her forehead.  
  
"Well, SORR-EEEE!" Eliza said sarcastically.  
  
"AHAHAHAHAAA!! YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME SUCKERS! HAHAHAHAHA!!" Hermione cackled madly, wriggling free of the Weasleys' grasps and running around the station.   
  
Ami, Bunny, and Eliza, assuming the Weasleys could catch Hermione easily, since she was only running in circles, went into the station to ask directions. When they returned, something was amiss. Ron was tied to a pole sticking off the front of a particularly large bus, Harry and Draco were gone, and Hermione was counting a large stack of money and grinning happily. It was Ami's turn to panic.  
  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY HARRY?!" Ami demanded, smacking the bills out of Hermione's hands as she counted them.  
  
"Damnit Ami you made me lose count. I made a bargain." Hermione said, glaring at Ami and picking up her money.  
  
"WHAT KIND OF BARGAIN?!" Ami demanded, louder this time, snatching the money away from Hermione.  
  
"A business bargain, of course. Some wandering ladies asked how much he was, and I sold him. I threw in Draco to seal the deal. Oh and I got a good deal for Ron too, they needed a battering ram for one of the buses, so I sold him too. It was worth it." Hermione said, snatching her money back as Ami dropped it in shock.  
  
"YOU SOLD MY HARRY?! WHICH WAY DID THEY GO?!" Ami screamed, shocked, scared, and angry at the same time. Hermione pointed down the street, where a large crowd was gathering.  
  
"HERMIONE DAMN YOU! HOW DARE YOU SELL DRACO?!" Bunny screamed, looking around frantically for something to throw.  
  
"Oh God.." Eliza said, catching snatches of the conversation, running out of the bus station just in time to see Ami run into one of the buses.  
  
"OUTTA MY WAY, MY HARRY'S AT STAKE HERE! MOVE IT!" Ami said, pushing the bus driver out of the bus Ron was strapped to and firing the engine.   
  
"C'mon, girls. You too Hermione, you did this, you're going to make it right again!" Ami demanded, grabbing Hermione's wrist and slamming the door behind them. She stomped down on the gas pedal and they were off, roaring down the crowded streets at breakneck speed.   
  
"Ami slow down!" Eliza demanded, watching Ami's pupils dilate as she drove the giant bus.  
  
"RON! RON ARE YOU OKAY?!" Hermione screamed, hanging out the window.  
  
"He'll be fine, I'm sorry Herm but we don't have time to untie him. We have to find Harry and Draco." Ami apologized, her eyes fixated at the road ahead.  
  
It didn't take long to notice a gathering crowd outside one particular building on the left side of the road.   
  
"STOP! That's one of the women I sold them to!" Hermione said, pointing out a trashy-looking woman with way too much makeup on walking on the street. Ami promptly handed Eliza the wheel, who looked as if she would go into cardiac arrest at any second. Ami opened one of the windows and proceeded to hang out of it and yell at the woman.  
  
"HEY YOU, YOU SEEN A BLACK-HAIRED, GREEN-EYED HOTTIE AROUND HERE? ABOUT 5' 7"?" Ami screamed at her over the roar of traffic. (A/N- I know Harry's shorter than that but he grew a LOT during his fourth year and the summer, okay?)  
  
"OH YOU MEAN THAT POTTER GUY? YEAH HONEY HE'S UP THERE!" the woman replied, pointing up ahead at the huge and still-gathering crowd.   
  
"THANKS! Uh-oh, this can't be good.." Ami said, practically pushing a taxicab out of her way as she took the wheel back from Eliza. Ami flipped the switch to make the doors open on the bus, and they dashed out, leaving the bus abandoned in the street.  
  
"HARRY! HARRY! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Ami shouted above the crowd, looking around frantically for Harry.  
  
"Oh my God. Look." Eliza said, staring open-mouthed at something above them. She tapped Bunny and Ami and pointed. There stood Harry and Draco, looking miserable and wearing nothing but short robes and thongs.  
  
"HARRY WHAT ARE YOU WEARING THAT FOR?" Ami yelled above the crowd.  
Harry turned at the sound of her voice, and saw them standing, jumping up and down in the crowd. He tapped Draco and pointed them out.  
  
"Hermione sold us! Now some guy named Thongy owns us! Help!! DAMN HERMIONE!" Harry replied, looking miserable and pointing to a guy standing behind them wearing a neon pink thong and laughing evilly.   
  
"BWAHAHAHAHAA!! I HAVE YOUR LITTLE BOYFRIENDS, AMI AND BUNNY! I OWN THEM NOW, YOU'LL BE SORRY YOU EVER CROSSED ME!" the man cackled, throwing his head back and laughing. Harry and Draco made an attempt to cover their bare legs, but it didn't work. Eliza looked at Ami and Bunny incredulously.   
  
"How do you know HIM?" Eliza asked, tapping her foot, waiting for an explanation of the grown man standing before them wearing a pink thong and holding Harry and Draco captive.  
  
"Weelll...it all happened last year..." (A/N-ooh big flashbacky sequence...) Ami began.  
  
"We thought it would be interesting to go to a Muggle school for a week, so we pretended to be exchange students. We met this weirdo teacher and we followed him around just for fun. Then we found out his true identity....THE THONG!" Bunny completed, making a big hand gesture at the end signifying an explosion or something.  
  
"So the guy wears a thong, big deal. Why's it so important?" Eliza said, shrugging it off.  
  
"I don't think you heard me...THE THONG!" Bunny repeated, making the gesture again, and making Eliza look even more skeptical.  
  
"I'll take it now, Bunny. Anyway, the Thong goes from house to house stealing all the people's thongs..." Ami began, but was interrupted.  
  
"And that's a BAD thing?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Would you wait until I'm finished?! Well he steals all their thongs and WEARS them around and grosses everyone out with his thongishness." Ami completed. (A/N-Thongishness is now an official word, I should enter it in the dictionary! Ha, Webster eat your heart out!)  
  
"How AWFUL! You diabolical, strangely-obsessed man! Leave Harry and Draco alone! Why do you want Ami and Bunny anyways?" Eliza screamed at the still-laughing Thong.   
  
"I must kill all that know my true identity! BWAHAHAHAHA!" the Thong cackled, hugging Harry and Draco, making them sick.  
  
"That's IT! You can mess with me all you like, but NO ONE, but NO ONE messes with my Harry!!" Ami screeched, tackling the Thong angrily. Bunny followed suit and soon the Thong was knocked out cold and Harry and Draco put back on their clothes as Hermione Eliza did a lawyer-thingy to void the contract binding Harry and Draco to the Thong.  
  
"I'm glad I studied Muggle law last year, it really comes in handy sometimes." Hermione said, zapping the contract with her wand to unbind it.  
  
"Have you ever watched "Law and Order"?" Eliza asked, looking interested.  
  
"Yeah! I love that show! Doesn't everyone?" Hermione said enthusiastically, smiling at Eliza.  
  
"No." Bunny and Ami mumbled, just loud enough for them to hear.  
  
"Fine, you don't have to watch it then. Did you see the one where..." Eliza said, sticking her tongue out at Ami and Bunny, and starting a fast-paced conversation with Hermione.  
Ami and Bunny stuck their tongues out at Eliza, and ran to hug Harry and Draco as they came out of the building, fully clothed.   
  
"HARRY!!" Ami said excitedly, grinning and snuggling into Harry's shirt. Bunny did the same, and all was right with the world.   
  
After Hermione had been chewed out thoroughly for selling Harry and Draco, they began their journey once more.   
  
"Mmm...you is all warm." Bunny cooed happily, still snuggling with Draco. Draco blushed, and Ron snickered.  
  
"Where're we going now?" Eliza asked from Fred's shoulder.  
  
"I know, we could go back to that big white place and see all the nicey men in white coats again. They is my friends..." Bunny suggested happily.  
  
The others gave her a look and refused, remembering all too well their last visit.  
  
"Uh oh! We've gotta go! It's nearly 3:00 and we have to get you guys back to Hogwarts!" Ami said, looking at her watch as her eyes bugged out slightly.  
  
Everyone groaned at the thought of returning to school after their fun-filled weekend. They walked back to Central Park, without their fear of the evil kamikaze ducks anymore since they had destroyed the entire flock and their leader.   
  
"Wait a minute!" Bunny said, stalling the journey home and running off.  
  
"Where's she going?" Eliza asked, exchanging glances with Ami.  
  
"I dunno, it's Bunny we're talking about, anything's possible." Ami shrugged, looking around in the bright afternoon light for any signs of her friend. Bunny came running up after about five minutes, her arms filled with pizza boxes and Italian ices.  
  
"Hey, my stocks are empty, okay? New York pizza is the BEST, and Italian ices are soo yummy!" Bunny said, gulping an ice and screaming in pain from a horrendous ice-cream headache. Hermione did a pain-numbing spell, and the journey began. Ami, Bunny, along with Eliza this time, performed the chanting spell again, and they were soon being whipped through the same windtunnel as before. Harry landed hard on his back, and heard a soft groaning beneath him. He sat up on his elbows, and noticed someone beneath him.  
  
"Ami? Uh-oh." Harry said, recognizing the person immediately after putting on his glasses, but it wasn't Ami.  
  
"Hey, Ron, Hermione, Ami, anyone?" Harry called, looking around him, but saw not a trace of his friends or girlfriend.  
  
"I'm up here, Harry. Oww that smarts." a familiar female voice called from above, and Harry looked up to see Ami stranded saddled across a large tree limb. She rubbed her head, where a branch had hit her, and jumped down beside Harry.  
  
"Where are Bunny, Eliza, Hermione, Ron, and OH MY GOD WHO'S THAT?!" Ami began, noticing the person lying unconscious at Harry's feet. Ami took a closer inspection and recognized the person instantly. Red hair was covering the person's face, but the small body was easy enough to recognize.  
  
"Ginny? HARRY WHAT DID YOU DO TO GINNY?!" Ami asked, checking Ginny's pulse. Thankfully, Ginny was very much alive, and began to stir a few seconds later.  
  
"Harry? Ami? Where did you come from?" Ginny said, sitting up woozily, leaning back on her hands.  
  
"Uhh, Harry do you want to take that one?" Ami said, letting Harry take the question.  
  
"No, certainly ladies must go first." Harry said, grinning and wondering how Ami was going to cover this one. Ami waved her fingers up and down in front of Ginny's face and made whooshing sounds.  
  
"Oooh, you're getting veerrryy sleeeeepppyy...veeerrrrryy sleeeepppy..." Ami cooed, continuing to wave her fingers much to Harry's amusement. He watched all this, shaking with pent-up laughter.   
  
"I am...veeerrryyy sllleeepppyy...I saw nothing...nothing..." Ginny said, in a trance immediately. Ami was stunned that it actually worked, and snapped her fingers to bring Ginny back to the world of the living. Ginny sat up and walked off, not even noticing Harry and Ami standing in front of her.  
  
"Cool! I didn't expect that to work! C'mon, let's find the others." Ami said, amazed. She grabbed Harry by the wrist and walked off. It didn't take long to find someone, and it certainly wasn't who they expected. Professor Snape was strolling down the path, looking strangely happy and creeping out students wherever he went.  
  
"Aaah, young Mr.Potter, and I suppose this is Miss...Ami?" Snape said, puzzled by Ami's last name. Harry's mouth dropped open, never remembering Snape ever looking happy before.  
  
"Yes, Professor. How nice to make your acquaintance. If you do not mind my asking, why do you look so particularly pleased this lovely day?" Ami spoke in perfect English, complete with the accent (she was a surprisingly good actress), putting on her perfect-innocent-honor-student appearance and giving Snape her most dazzling smile.  
  
"Yes, Ms.Ami, a certain lady has predicted her way into my heart. The fates demand we be together.." Snape said, practically drifting away happily. Ami and Harry exchanged glances, and burst out laughing.   
  
"How could Fred and George do it so quickly, we just got back. They've really outdone themselves this time!" Ami laughed, walking along, still giggling when she heard someone shouting up ahead.  
  
"DAMN TREE FACE THE WRATH OF THE BUFFNESS! BWAHAHAHA!!" an all-too-familiar voice shouted ahead, and Ami and Harry dashed off towards the voice.  
  
Surely enough, Bunny stood in front of the Womping Willow, flexing her muscles and growling at the flailing tree. She dashed into it, and moved so quickly Ami and Harry could barely make out what was her and what was the tree. Soon, Bunny had pruned the tree down to a knobby stub in the ground, and emerged smiling victoriously.  
  
"BUNNY THE BUFF WINS AGAIN!" Bunny said triumphantly, holding up one of the longest, now-dead branches. Ami laughed and ran over to hold up her friends hand in victory.  
  
"THE WINNER, AND STILL CHAMPION...BUNNY!" Ami announced, laughing along with Bunny and Harry.   
  
"Where've you guys been? I've been looking for you EVERYWHERE!" Eliza called from across the grounds, running at top speed toward them.   
  
"What took you so long? Where're the others?" Ami questioned as soon as she was in hearing distance.  
  
"I got stuck in one of the goals on the Quidditch field. I don't know, where are Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Draco?"   
  
"Well here's Draco. He fell in the Womping Willow, that's why I had to prove my buffness." Bunny explained, motioning to a blonde-haired someone lying at her feet.  
  
"AAAMMMMIIIIIIII!!!!" an angry voice came from not too far away.  
  
"Yes?" Ami asked innocently, looking around, expecting a Professor.   
  
Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George stormed up, all sopping wet and covered in pond scum. Ami laughed hysterically at the look on Ron's face.   
  
"Hey, I warned you. Our landings aren't the best, shouldn't you know that by now?" Ami giggled, watching Ron's face go from pale pink to red in a matter of seconds.  
  
"YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!" Ron said, his face still flushed angrily.  
  
"Now, Ronnie, you can't prove that. Besides, why would I do that to some of my best friends?" Ami said, looking as innocent as she could while shaking with giggles.  
  
After Ron had recovered from the shock of awakening next to a giant squid, the small group headed back up to Hogwarts, where they divided in the Entrance Hall.   
  
"Bye everyone!" Bunny said, waving to the others and turning into her bunny head form, floating down the hall next to Draco on their way to the Slytherin common room.  
  
"You have to teach me how to do that!" Ami demanded, watching Bunny float down the hall, "I'll meet you back here in fifteen minutes."  
  
"Maybe someday I'll teach you." Bunny laughed, wiggling her ears at them and walking with Draco. Draco turned and waved, then disappeared into the shadowy corridor.  
  
Ami, Eliza, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, and Harry all walked slowly up to the Gryffindor common room, suddenly feeling weary after their exciting weekend. When they approached the Fat Lady's portrait, Harry mumbled the password and the others slipped in behind him. Amazingly, no one noticed Ami and Eliza with them. After a small amount of conversation by the fire, Ami and Eliza began their good-byes.  
  
"Bye, Harry! Bye everyone!" Ami said, waving and blowing kisses as they exited through the portrait-hole.  
  
There was a mad dash for the window facing the Quidditch field, as the Gryffindors watched their friends disappear into the sky once more.  
  



End file.
